A display cursor may move according to an acceleration curve, in response to the movement of a pointing device. For example, when the pointing device is moved at a first speed, the cursor moves at a first corresponding speed, and, when the pointing device is moved at a second speed, the cursor is accelerated (or decelerated) to move at a second speed corresponding to an acceleration curve. The acceleration curve may be manually calibrated based on a size of a display and predetermined parameters set by a software developer. Once the acceleration curve is set, however, its parameters may remain static until the next manual calibration.